Kiss?
by doyoulikecoffee
Summary: Kagami opens his front door to spot a drunk Tatsuya. A/N: This is so bad guys... I'm very sorry):


Himuro pouted at the question. "You lied to me." He glanced at the younger before looking away. Confused, Kagami hesitantly opened his mouth, "Tatsuya?" He saw tears seeping out and panics inwardly. Himuro looked away, trying hard not to cry as he bit his lips. "Tatsuya." The older ignored the call.

"Tatsuya, please look at me." Kagami pleaded at the unmoving said person. Himuro barely turned before he sees Kagami launching himself on him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Himuro stiffened. He planned to cry but the tears were gone seeing the younger. "Kagami," The younger lifted up his face at his name and the older planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. Himuro decided it would be best to his blushing face at Kagami's neck so he did. "I like you."

Biting his lips again, he couldn't think of how Kagami would reject him. His hands trembled as he held onto Kagami's shoulders. A peck landed on his cheek and a pair of arms held his waist. "Tatsuya," A nudge on his neck, "Look at me." Tatsuya looked at Kagami with those ashamed eyes as he saw Kagami's calm expession. He was caught by surprise when Kagami's hands caught his face and he was pulled into a kiss.

They pulled away and Kagami looked at Tatsuya's crying face. "I love you, Tatsuya." Himuro pulls Kagami into a hug and let out a sob. "I-I'm-Me too..," and Kagami smiled, hugging him sight of a drunken Tatsuya greeted Kagami as soon as he opened the door. "Taiga~~~" Kagami stared dumbfoundedly, his mouth opened slightly. "Tatsuya? What're you doing here?" Instead of a answer, Tastuya only lean dangerously towards Kagami and landed softly on those muscles. He giggled and mumbled an apology, pushing his body backwards while wobbling dangerously. Realizing he's only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of training pants, he dragged the drunk Tatsuya into his apartment, knowing that talking to him would be pointless.

Kagami handed a set of his own pyjamas while Tatsuya only stared, looking like a toddler. He groaned into his hands and commanded Tatsuya to lift up his arms, to which Tatsuya obeyed. "Taiga's sooo kiiind~~," The older slurred while smiling dreamily. Kagami only exhaled, trying to put the older to sleep. "Taiga," The redhead looks up at the man sitting on his bed. "Can Tatsuya have a goodnight kiss?" Kagami flushed at such request and stutterred some stupid excuse, leaving Tatsuya in a sad puppy's state. "Taiga doesn't love Tatsuya anymore," The purple haired sniffled, "Taiga hates Tatsuya."

Kagami panicked, and he lean forward to plant a kiss on the older man's forehead. "I'll give you one tomorrow if you promise to be good." Tatsuya stared innocently at the flustered younger before he circled his arms around the big frame Kagami has and hugged him with love. "Tatsuya loves Taiga~~~" He glompped the blushing Taiga until a sick nauseas feeling overwhelmmed him and he pushed Taiga away. "Tatsuya?" The younger asked worriedly. The older responded with a groan and quickly climbed down the bed, running to the bathroom just in time to slump over the toilet, puking his guts out.

Moments later, he heard some footsteps beside him."Taiga?" His vision is blurred and he feels cold. He can feel the tears seeping out from his eyes. The redhead crouched and hands Tatsuya a glass of water, patting his back while rubbing circles on it. "There, there...," Tatsuya felt Kagami ruffling his hair soothingly. "You okay?"

"I don't feel good...," Himuro rasped out, tasting a bit of his puke. "You wanna sleep?" Kagami hugged him, rubbing his back while the older clings to him. He can feel the head nodding on his shoulder. "Let's brush first, okay?" Himuro nodded again, stretching his arms out for Kagami to take. They brush together in silence, basking in comfortness. Himuro spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinse his mouth. He tugged Kagami's sleeves, following him like a puppy. They flop on the bed, too tired to even speak. Himuro curled toward the younger and Kagami smiled, slinging an arm around him.

The next morning, Himuro woke up with blinding shining light. He looked around to see a familiar apartment but he could't figure out who it belonged to. The smell of waffles hit his nose and his stomache grumbled. He wants to get off the bed but his body is sore. He groaned just when a voice called, "Tatsuya?"

His eyes widened when he saw Kagami standing by him holding a plate of waffles. "Taiga? What happened?"

"You crashed at my place last night." Kagami held back a chuckle, putting down the plate on the table beside the bed. Himuro only stared blankly before asking, "Did I... do anything weird last night?" The younger tried not to think of the embarassing moments of them cuddling and shook his head, but his red face was visible, it made Himuro confused. Himuro took a piece of waffle and bit it, when suddenly memories of last night rushed in. Them hugging, them sleeping together, Him asking for a kiss, Kagami changing his clothes. All blood rushed to his face as he looked at the younger. Kagami tried to leave from Himuro with some stupid excuse until he feels the older tugged his sleeve like last night. "Kagami," The younger sees the older's embarassed face looking elsewhere before finally to him, "Where's my kiss?"

Kagami widened his eyes as he spluttered, "w-wha- How do you remember that?!"


End file.
